


【王乐】特别的他（18、19）

by yiboliu758



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, 王乐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiboliu758/pseuds/yiboliu758
Summary: 18、19章开车补档，全文请去我的LOF观看：yiboliu758





	【王乐】特别的他（18、19）

**Author's Note:**

> OOC慎看

第十八章 同居

在王杰希身体力行的专属治疗下，张佳乐的症状渐渐有了起色，王杰希第一次直观的注意到这一点恰巧是在荣耀第八赛季揭幕战微草主场对新晋联盟的明青战队当晚——比赛以微草完胜明青而毫无悬念的结束。  
张佳乐捧着一袋薯片，坐在电脑前观看了整场比赛的直播，饶有兴致的数了数解说李艺博和潘林夸王杰希和王不留行的次数。  
“明青这支年轻的战队根本没有选手能对抗微草的王杰希！”  
“王不留行飞上去了，王不留行又突然急速下降！这神一般的走位！”  
“给予明青致命一击的果然又是王不留行！”  
“王杰希今天意外的认真！”  
“一、二、三、四……”张佳乐边数着，边捧腹大笑。  
历届荣耀联赛他也不知道看过多少遍，像微草这种夺冠热门队伍绝对是他当初在百花的重点研究对象，看微草比赛最关注的自然也是他们的王牌兼队长王杰希。但以前看比赛都是从对手的角度，与现下从家属的角度去看心境完全不同，张佳乐第一次觉得两位解说拍档的用语超级浮夸，使得他连连爆笑，不过也不得不承认王不留行确实很炫酷！

王杰希回到家已经深夜，明青与微草实力相差悬殊所以比赛时间不长，但赛后他作为队长召集微草全队一起进行了详细的复盘。  
刚走进书房，王杰希就见张佳乐仍坐在电脑前，屏幕上的画面赫然是他最熟悉的荣耀角色魔道学者王不留行！  
“你看他看得如此专心致志的干嘛，我本人站在你旁边都不招呼一下？你不乖……”王杰希捏了一下张佳乐的脸，语气略带不爽的抱怨。  
“咋还吃王不留行的醋呢！”正在重看比赛录像的张佳乐又无奈又好笑，握住王杰希的手转头望向他，哄道，“别吃醋了，我只看你还不行么？”  
王杰希很满意，随即牵起张佳乐的手放在嘴边亲了亲：“话说你看过今天的比赛后是不是又一次迷上我了？”  
张佳乐已经习惯了王杰希的自恋，心想着“乐哥宠你”，边拼命夸他：“明青这支年轻的战队根本没有选手能对抗你啊！擂台赛有一幕我看到你飞上去了又突然急速下降，那神一般的走位！团队赛给予明青致命一击的果然又是你！总之你今天意外的认真嘛！”  
王杰希起初听得笑逐颜开，但渐渐察觉有哪没对？这一连串话语怎么十分耳熟……等等，这不是刚才复盘的时候听过的李艺博和潘林一唱一和的解说么！  
“张——佳——乐！”王杰希将面前这个调皮的恋人打横抱起来。  
“次次你明算暗算我，这回总该轮到我调戏一下你了吧，哈哈！”张佳乐在他的怀里得逞的笑，不是很乖的双脚乱踢。  
“看我怎么收拾你！”王杰希不再多言，三下五除二的将张佳乐弄上床，先脱光了他的下半身。  
原本准备继续脱他的上衣，却在瞧见他的男根时突然一愣。  
“乐乐，你好像长大了！”王杰希握住张佳乐的宝贝，严肃的说。尽管讨论的内容一点不严肃……  
“咦？”  
“真的比以前大了不少，等一下，我去书房拿个尺子量一量。”  
“量你妹啊！”张佳乐羞耻，却扛不住王杰希很快真拿了个直尺回来，然后他就满脸绯红的被王杰希测量了下体的长度。  
“你现在尺寸很正常了，估计普通Omega、Beta就这么大。”王杰希正直的说，手上的动作却十分不正经，故意用冰凉的尺子拍打了几下那粉嫩的肉棒。  
“啊……”敏感的张佳乐经不住戏弄，轻喘了一声。  
王杰希听见他这甜甜的叫声，心都酥了，忍不住继续逗他：“这根量完了，顺便把你的小洞也量一下吧。”  
说罢作势伸手去拨弄张佳乐的后穴，边将直尺抵在他穴口的嫩肉上……  
“啊啊……杰希……不要……”张佳乐求饶，都快羞哭了。  
王杰希哪里真舍得把尺子插入那惹人怜爱的小穴，只不过吓唬一下张佳乐罢了，一见把他这么害怕，顿时也就心软了，只是用并不锋利的直尺的一角稍微摩擦了几下穴口。不一会儿，那小穴就被玩湿了……  
“乐乐，你大概是快分化了！你自己看，不仅前面那根尺寸变大，后面的水也比以前多。”王杰希丢掉直尺，用手指揉弄张佳乐的小穴内壁，果然感受到一阵湿润。  
“啊……啊啊……啊啊……”张佳乐很舒服的喘息，被王杰希不停这么玩弄，他哪里还能静下心来思考自己是不是真的在变化，佩服王杰希这种时候语气还如此冷静！  
实际上躺着的张佳乐没注意看王杰希的裆部，他表面上从容不迫，下半身却早已起立，特别精神的高耸在长裤中……  
张佳乐很想看王杰希陷入欲望完全失去冷静的样子，所以他主动扭了几下腰：“嗯啊……我不要手指……我要你……杰希……”  
“要我什么？”王杰希明知故问，却再也无法泰然自若。利落的脱掉自己的裤子，他将粗大的肉棒举到张佳乐的面前。  
张佳乐很乖的捧住这根，然后闭上眼睛张开嘴为他服务。  
眼前的景象令王杰希血脉贲张，张佳乐的睫毛好美，时不时伸出的小舌头也太诱人了！  
“乐乐……”王杰希被他舔得硬到不行，低声喊他的名字，哪里还有一丁点沉着镇定。  
张佳乐嘴上刚放过他，立即换了个姿势，趴跪在床上，大张着腿撒娇：“我要你那根插进来……操我！”  
王杰希都快疯掉了……二话不说扶着张佳乐的屁股，将肉棒给大力的捅了进去！  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”张佳乐痛得尖叫。却毫不示弱的偏要继续引诱王杰希，所以他试着收缩内壁夹紧那粗壮的肉棒。  
“乐乐！”王杰希被他夹得很爽，发出了低喘声，卖力的朝着小穴的深处挺近。

被王杰希抓着臀部猛操了好一阵后，张佳乐只觉下半身仿佛都不是自己的了，又痛又舒服……然而还没有结束，王杰希这次比以往他俩做爱时插入得更深，张佳乐意识到自己那隐秘的生殖腔正在被打开……  
但是怀疑快分化和确认已分化毕竟是两回事，就算今晚的性爱再疯狂，疯狂得连王杰希都差点丧失理智的想要干张佳乐的生殖腔，却终于在最后关头停下。那充满诱惑的部位入口处已朝他敞开，还喷出了好多淫水不遗余力的勾引他，但王杰希还是硬生生的将肉棒收了一截回来！  
他爱张佳乐，如果只是为了发泄性欲，他身边多的是纯正的omega对他投怀送抱，何苦单身这么多年！  
他说过会一直等张佳乐，就会一直等，不会做伤害他的事情。  
“杰希……杰希……”张佳乐到底是没看到王杰希彻底陷入欲望的样子，但他却更想珍惜他的一片深情。王杰希不仅治疗了他的身体，这段时间以来又何尝不是治疗了他的内心……  
最后，王杰希边抚摸着张佳乐的臀和后腰，在湿热的小穴中再度抽送了一番便射了！  
几乎同时张佳乐也达到了高潮，后洞中满是骚水和王杰希的精液。  
他俩缠绵的接吻，从肉体契合到心灵……

 

（待续）

 

 

 

第十九章 标记

世上最幸运的事莫过于你喜欢的人也喜欢你，哪怕遇到再大的困难只要两人携手并进终将迎刃而解。  
张佳乐没有让王杰希等太久，那是国庆节后第一个比赛日，微草客场挑战邻市的三零一，第八赛季开局这月以来微草打得最艰难的一场，堪堪险胜。王杰希对三零一的骑士许斌的表现留下了极为深刻的印象，当真难缠的对手……  
赛后在宾馆正准备睡觉，王杰希意外的接到了张佳乐的电话。  
因为平时住一起的缘故，两人比较少通电话，况且这会儿挺晚了，王杰希心想如果不是有急事张佳乐不会突然打电话给他。  
“杰希……”  
王杰希焦急的按下接听键，立即听见张佳乐叫他名字的声音，语调不太寻常。正想问，突然听见张佳乐支支吾吾的说：“我……我……”  
张佳乐完全不是唯唯诺诺的个性，王杰希第一次遇到他如此不知所措，哪怕当初掉马甲时张佳乐不也当机立断给了他一拳么，哪有半点柔弱无助的模样！然而此刻却像只受惊的小白兔……  
“你怎么了？”王杰希大概猜到发生了什么，心态从心急如焚转变为迫不及待！  
“有香味……特别特别香……可怕……啊……嗯啊……”张佳乐终于说出口，还带着一阵销魂的喘息声。  
王杰希大喜过望，所谓香味可不就是信息素的气味么！  
同居一个多月后，张佳乐竟然真的分化了，并且分化成了Omega。Beta不会有明显的信息素味，至于Alpha一直是排除在外的选项，张佳乐有敏感的生殖腔、水挺多……  
王杰希当下决定收拾行李连夜赶回北京，张佳乐喘得这么厉害，难道是分化后直接进入了发情期？  
“没事的乐乐，不奇怪也不可怕！乖……”王杰希温柔的安慰着电话那端的张佳乐，“待在家里哪都别去，等我回来！”  
“嗯……”张佳乐软软的应道，安下心来。  
不管是王杰希还是他自己，不都一直盼望着这一天的到来么……  
虽然分化成了Omega这么麻烦的性别，张佳乐原本更想成为不被发情期和信息素左右的Beta，但是王杰希是Alpha，或许这个结果他会更高兴？  
如此一想，张佳乐才欣喜接受了已成为Omega的这个事实……

从天津到北京的车程并不远，夜已深，高速路上畅通无阻。王杰希却在出租车上坐立不安，心情久久不能平静……  
几乎可以称得上他出生以来最激动的日子！  
前两次如此激动还是荣耀第五和第七赛季微草获得冠军的那天吧……

终于踏进家门，王杰希在玄关处就闻到了张佳乐的芳香。  
在这之前他算成年Alpha中定力极强的怪胎，有时甚至连他自己都快怀疑难道真是所谓的“性冷感”，但事实证明一切只是还没遇到能使他疯狂的那个人而已……  
唯有这时躺在他床上的某Omega的香气，才能瞬间令他失去理智！  
实际上紧接着王杰希是在书房找到张佳乐的，然后他就被眼前的画面弄得下半身都快奔溃——太TMD香艳了！  
只见张佳乐赤身裸体的坐在电脑桌上，修长的小腿在桌边垂下，张开的大腿内侧全是淫水，连桌面也被他弄湿了。腿间的肉棒直直的挺立，白浊的精液正从粉色的头部往外喷着……  
怎么能这么浪，张佳乐正抱着他留在家里换洗的那套微草队服，应该是想闻他的气味，然后只是闻着他的味儿就射了？  
而且他边射还边用穴口微微敞开的后洞摩擦桌面，王杰希隐隐约约窥见张佳乐那里的嫩肉，明明他自己并没有用手指玩弄那边，那边就淫水四溢的一下下磨着桌面，这小穴可以说很骚了，并且小穴里面的生殖腔也毫不逊色，还没被干过就这么能喷水！  
王杰希只觉下半身都快炸裂了，裤子都来不及整个脱下，拉下裤链只将巨根从休闲裤中掏出来就想提枪上阵！  
“啊啊……”射精和磨蹭小穴的全过程被观察到的张佳乐羞红了脸，但是王杰希心急火燎的扑过来的时候他乖巧的迎了上去，双手勾住他的脖子，同时抬腿夹住他的腰。  
两人的肉棒紧贴着，王杰希有几分粗暴的两根一起撸了几下，张佳乐由于才射过本来有点软，却很快被他这不同以往的手法又给撸硬了，至于王杰希自己那根，硬得跟铁棍似的！  
乐于看到王杰希为他发狂，张佳乐自己拨开穴口的嫩肉，喷着骚水邀请：“杰希……”  
王杰希很快满足了他，顶得他尖叫连连！  
“啊啊啊！”  
张佳乐真的太香了，王杰希忍不住咬上了他雪白的颈项，发现张佳乐的后颈处果然出现了从前没有的腺体，立即被他给咬破了，注入属于他的Alpha信息素。  
发情期的Omega对Alpha信息素的渴求不言而喻，被暂时标记可比抱着对方的衣服意淫刺激太多了，张佳乐感到自己的生殖腔在发热……  
“乐乐……我操你那里，好不好？”王杰希的声音都沙哑了，低沉而性感。  
“啊啊啊……”小穴被塞满的张佳乐说不出完整的话，只能用行动表示，腰再往前挺了挺。  
王杰希将张佳乐的小穴扩张到不可思议的地步，而后他就冲撞到了生殖腔的入口，那入口已为他敞开，刚一接触到火热的肉棒淫荡的软肉就贪婪的包裹上来！  
“乐乐……乐乐！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……杰希……”  
两人都爽得不行，王杰希终于干到了那比小穴更为湿润、柔软的生殖腔，虽然干小穴会享受到被束缚的快感但小穴毕竟浅，不像生殖腔那么幽深，粗长的肉棒在里面如鱼得水，发出极为猛烈的撞击声。  
张佳乐听着这羞耻的声音，只觉两个洞都越来越热，生殖腔的骚水不断的从他下面流出来，王杰希还特别坏的把手伸到小穴的洞口感受……  
“乐乐……你里面真爽……啊！”王杰希那粗壮的肉棒下部进一步充血膨胀成结，塞在张佳乐的生殖腔口，待把整根捅到底时他深深的感受到什么叫AO的肉体契合，张佳乐不一会就被他给操哭了！  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊杰希！杰希！”  
张佳乐被王杰希猛干了几下后就射了，精液都喷到了王杰希的衬衫上。  
猛然察觉到他上半身仍穿戴整齐然而自己却一丝不挂，张佳乐觉得好羞耻……王杰希却在这个时候难耐的扯开了自己的衬衫，低头看向张佳乐的目光中充满了欲望！  
总算清楚的看到了王杰希在性爱中沦陷的模样，张佳乐很满足……  
王杰希将他的乳头含住吸了几口，而后低喘：“啊！乐乐……标记你，好不好？”  
张佳乐完全受不了王杰希宠溺的语气，以及与这温柔行成对比的生殖腔被肉棒粗暴的抽插，他哭着点头……  
这一次，确定他已分化，王杰希再也没有了顾虑，彻底标记了他的Omega！  
被干得酥软的生殖腔承受了一波Alpha滚烫的精液的浇灌，两人的信息素完美融合……

（待续）


End file.
